1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a massage device, and more particularly to a massage device capable of providing reciprocating pressing and kneading massages on a user's body.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional massage device includes two rotating elements moving along a path to achieve a massage action. The massage device has a worm shaft and two worm wheel respectively disposed at both sides of the worm shaft. The worm shaft drives the two worm wheels to rotate in opposing directions, which causes kneading elements slantedly mounted on each worm wheel to rotate and move along the path to provide a massage action. Usually, this kind of massage device is used for a neck massage module of a massage chair or an individual massage device. However, the disadvantage of the conventional massage device is that it can only provide a single kneading massage on a single region of the user's body.